


the fate

by storekotobuki



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, Japanese to English Translation, writing in 60 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storekotobuki/pseuds/storekotobuki
Summary: theme:"fate"（運命） 2020/05/24 +10 minutes--by krgl writing in 60 minutes at twitter(This work is translated  by machine translation.The original text is the last.)At the night before the main part.
Kudos: 6





	the fate

That night, he clutched his fate.

The flame burns with a roar of air. It shakes the tail through a window. Hundreds of sparks and burnt outer walls are being scattered around the road. A building that became a hot hell by being swallowed by fire.

He was there.  
He did it. The urge that had raged through his body finally broke away from his control and burned his left arm. It was not enough and hoped it would still burn. Now the fire is eating deliciously upon the building.

He was just there.  
There was nothing he could do. His left arm was engulfed by fire, but there was no pain. He could not even cry out. I didn't hurt -- it made it clear that he had become a mutant. He felt that everything as human beings was over. It was distressful as if his heart was being squeezed. All the things he'd lived for, all the things he'd wanted to do in the past, all the things he'd wanted to do in the future, spilled out of his hands. He just stood there, dumbfounded, and felt.

"--!"

So it was only after he was clung to by the "it" that he noticed. "It" rushed out of the burning building.  
It was a child.  
The child being clung in flames and soot. The child is crying, clinging to him. The child was wailing more loudly than the blaze that rumbled rumbling earth. The voice echoes relentlessly in his body. On his belly, chest, heart, and left arm.

The vibration was similar to pain. The voice trembles his body, and his heart goes into a frenzy. The blood flow, which circulates unusually fast, is trapped on the left shoulder and causes the blood vessels to dilate. Every time he pulsates, he gets a stinging sensation.

It was the pain.

He looks down on the child.  
His right arm had held nothing yet. Under the hands of the empty was a child chased by flames. It was a child that the flames he birthed himself tried to bite to death. Not knowing what to do, his right moved to wander -- he turns around suddenly.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?"

"Fire!"

"Water! Call the police!"

People were gathering. People were gathering with their hands close to their mouths, with communication terminals, or with water in containers.  
There was no hatred of the mutant in their faces.  
People looked at him as if he were just a passerby or a victim.  
They looked at him with the crying child.  
His left shoulder groaned heavily as if in response to a child's cry.

I am sore -- he chose, thinking so. He chose "humankind" as the kind of behavior that is natural and should be if there is a crying child.

He clutched the child this night.

(End)

\----------the original text----------------

その夜、彼は運命を抱き上げた。

ごうごうと大気を震わせて炎は燃える。窓という窓から炎の尻尾を振り回す。無数の火の粉と焼け焦げた外壁を路上にまき散らす。炎に飲まれ、火柱となり、高温の地獄となった建物。  
彼は、そこにいた。  
彼がそうしたのだった。彼の身のうちを荒れ狂った衝動はとうとう彼の制御から離れ、彼の左腕を焼いた。それだけでは飽き足らず、なおも燃え盛ることを望んだ。そうして、今や炎は建物に美味そうにしゃぶりついている。  
彼は、そこにいるだけだった。  
どうすることもできなかった。左腕が炎に奪われたというのに、痛みはなかった。彼は泣き叫ぶこともできなかった。痛くない――それは己が変異体になったことを、明白に告げていた。人としての何もかもが終わりなのだと、彼は感じていた。心臓が締め上げられているように、苦しかった。これまで生きてきたこと、これからしていきたいこと、その全てが手からこぼれていくのを、ただ、呆然と立ち尽くして、感じていた。  
「――ッ！」  
であるから、彼が炎上する建物の中から飛び出してきた「それ」に気がついたのは、「それ」にしがみつかれた後のことだった。  
それは、子どもだった。  
ぎゅう、と彼にしがみついて子どもは泣いている。炎に巻かれ、煤けている。ごおおと地鳴りのようにうなる炎にも負けず、わあわあと大きな泣き声をあげていた。その声は容赦なく彼の体に響く。彼の腹に、胸に、心臓に、そして左腕に。  
その振動は、痛みにも似ていた。声は彼の体を震わせ、彼の心臓は狂乱する。異様なほど速く巡る血流は左肩で行き詰まり、血管を膨張させる。どくどくと脈打つたび、針で刺されるような刺激が走る。  
それは、もはや痛みだった。  
彼は、子どもを見下ろす。  
彼の右腕は、何もつかんではいなかった。空の手の下にいるのは、炎に追われた子どもだった。自らが産んだ炎が、食い殺そうとした子どもだった。どうすれば良いのかわからず、右手を泳がせ――彼は、はっと後ろを振り向く。  
「大丈夫か！？」  
「火事だ！」  
「水を！ 速く通報を！」  
人々が集まっていた。あるいは口元に手を寄せ、あるいは通信端末を持ち、あるいは容器に水を持って、人々は集まりつつあった。  
その人々の顔に、変異体への――彼への嫌悪はなかった。  
ただの通行人であるかのように、または被害者であるかのように、人々は彼を見ていた。  
彼にしがみついて泣く子どもと共に、彼を見ていた。  
彼の左肩が、子どもの泣き声に呼応するように、ひどく、うずいた。  
痛い――そう思いながら、彼は選んだ。泣いている子どもがいるならば当たり前の、そうであるべきとされる行為を、「人」として選んだ。

彼はこの夜、子どもを抱き上げたのだ。

（終）


End file.
